Atomic Chinese Characters
=Civilians= Viceroy "In this dark hour, should we continue to squabble amongst ourselves? Or will we put aside our differences and turn our hatred and righteous anger against those who are truly responsible?" :- The Viceroy, as heard during one of his broadcasts. In the days and weeks following the atomic holocaust, a single radio signal pulsed out over the wasteland. From a doomsday vault deep under a mountain, a fortress built and abandoned by one faction or another over the course of the decades long war, the voice of the Viceroy was first heard. Even through the scratchy quality of a degrading transmission and the metallic pitch of an ageing microphone, his voice guided confused survivors together, rallying them together by giving them hope. At the same time, the anger and barely contained hatred that could be detected even through the tinny sound quality motivated the demoralised survivors with dreams of vengeance and justice, concepts between which he does not discriminate. It was at his instructions that the Atomic Kingdom began its meteoric rise. Through his transmissions, he began to assemble his nation, guiding their rebuilding efforts. It is suspected that he is in possession of maps or intelligence information from deep within the vault, as he has guided his forces to Jade deposits, abandoned bases, and strange technology left over from the war with unerring accuracy, allowing them to make the most of the limited resources available to them. As for the man himself, he has still not opened the vault door of the fortress, preferring to guide his nation alone from inside the safety and security of its walls. Nobody is entirely sure who he is, though everyone has theories. All he requires from the outside world is constant status reports and a direct power line to keep the fortress online; the power-hungry facility draws so much energy that a dedicated anti-matter reactor had to be set up to keep it fuelled. It is often muttered that the power is being used not to keep the fortress running, but rather for some unknown doomsday device or other secret project. Fu Jianyi "Progress always has a cost. But there is a cost for not progressing, too." :- Fu Jianyi As the Chinese Civil War dragged out into its later years, both the Blue and Red Chinese turned increasingly to their scientists to produce results; weapons that could turn the tide of the war, technologies that would give an advantage over the other side. Many scientists, whether they liked it or not, were forced into weapons research. In general, those who could provide results the fastest tended to advance the most quickly, and were the most likely to keep their heads. Few could provide results as quickly as Dr. Fu Jianyi. Details of Fu's life are scarce, and mostly come from the doctor himself, as all his living relations perished years ago. If Fu is to believed, he went to Cambridge to study medicine, and graduated with a degree. Returning to the country of his birth, he enlisted in the National Revolutionary Army as a doctor, putting his medical knowledge to use by treating wounded soldiers. Eventually, he was transferred to research, where he helped develop new medicines and technologies to treat wounded soldiers. However, he would have a falling out with the Nationalists in 1960, apparently dissatisfied with the "slow rate of progress". He would defect to the Communists shortly thereafter, and from there he would quickly gain a position as a researcher in a Red Chinese laboratory. Fu would be involved in the Communist experiments into cloning, and would quickly rise up the ranks, as his superiors replaced in quick succession when they were unable to produce results quickly enough. Unlike them, Fu showed almost no concern for the ethicality of his experiments; indeed, when the Communists expressed their displeasure at the rate of progress that his research facility was making, Fu's response was to suggest that results could be achieved more quickly if they had access to more human subjects, without so much as blinking an eyelid. Whenever questioned about the morality of his actions back then, Fu always gives the same response; that he was willing to pay the price of progress. After the bombs fell, Fu would abandon the cause of the Red Chinese, realising the Communist Chinese cause was lost (despite what some might claim). He pledged his service to the rising Atomic Kingdom, and was quickly put in charge of the Atomic Kingdom's cloning programme. On learning about the Jiang Shi 'accident' and its effects, Fu requested to undergo the creation process himself, in spite of the risks. Fortunately, the process went off without incident, not only turning the doctor into a hulking giant but also apparently improving his already impressive intellect. In appearance, Fu is a fearsome giant thanks to the Jiang Shi procedure, standing at over 2 metres tall, possessing impressive musculature and tough green skin. Most of the time the doctor is seen in standard lab attire, though his physiology means he does not need to bother with most safety equipment. One item the doctor carries on him at all times, however, is a small locket on a chain. Whenever questioned about this, Fu invariably ignores it. Ling Yueqing =Military Personnel= Commanders Yuming Oshang "The war took almost everything from me. My parents, my siblings, my friends, my home. But ... I still have my life. And that's enough for me to have my revenge." :- Yuming Oshang The second oldest child in her family of eight, Yuming Oshang was more fortunate than most people in China in that she enjoyed a largely peaceful existence while growing up, spending her entire childhood in the remote village she was born in, toiling during the day to work the earth along with her siblings and parents, and spending the nights stargazing at the sky. Her idyllic childhood was abruptly ripped away from her, however, when, on her eighteenth birthday, the People’s Liberation Army, ever in need of fresh soldiers to throw against the Nationalists, came to pay her village a visit. Everyone deemed sufficiently able bodied was drafted into the army, and this included Yuming, who suddenly found herself a newly conscripted soldier of the PLA. Though none of the new draftees wished to leave their home, they had little choice in the matter. Once she found herself in the People’s Liberation Army, she eventually came to realise that she had a knack for leadership and command. Her immediate superiors noticed this as well, and she found herself rapidly rising up the chain of command, eventually attaining the rank of lieutenant. When the bombs fell, Yuming’s first action was to return to her home village, making headway as fast as possible. To her horror, however, by the time she had reached the village, she found that everyone was dead or gone. Though they had escaped the fallout of the bombs, it was not all that difficult to tell what had happened to the village, for all of the bodies found had unnatural wounds, and all of the village’s supplies were gone; a group of bandits had ransacked the village. Anguished, she set for herself a single task; revenge. She would spend the next few weeks in an attempt to try and seek out the people who had inflicted harm on her family and village, without success. After days with little food or water, almost on the verge of death, an Atomic Kingdom search party found her, and took her back to the safety of one of their strongholds. Once she had recovered, Yuming listened to the words of her fellow survivors, as they told her of their own experiences, and then of the Viceroy, how he had rallied survivors together, the promises of justice and revenge he had made. As she listened, she grew angry, at the foreign powers who had ignored the plight of the Chinese people, at the short sighted bandits and warlords who selfishly plundered and hoarded for themselves, at the fools who had fought over China until they decided complete annihilation was better than letting the other side win. That day, she made a promise to herself. Yuming Oshang would serve the Viceroy and the Atomic Kingdom of China to the best of her ability; she would crush its enemies, destroy them utterly wherever they were. So that the dead of China would get the justice they deserved. Hai Han When the bombs fell, many officers from both sides saw the writing on the wall. The Chinese Civil War was a lost cause; both sides were effectively vanquished, their command structures broken, all semblance of production capability smashed. In the wake of the bombs, officers who once swore loyalty struck out on their own, declaring their independence from both Red and Blue. They became warlords and bandit kings. China was a dead land, and the rest of the world did not care. They used their monopoly on force to secure comfort for themselves, to carve out personal fiefdoms. The end of the world had already come; what was left to do but wait for their own demise? A few tried to hold the tattered military hierarchy together, or looked further than their own well being or simple survival in the wastelands. Some even sought to rebuild China, to establish a new kingdom out of the ashes, but everywhere such ambitions were opposed by petty warlords and avaricious bandits, by others who sought to do the same, and by the ruined state of the land. Such obstacles did not stop Hai Han, former Colonel in the National Revolutionary Army, from trying. A career officer and experienced military tactician, the brigade commander found himself and his forces largely intact. On the outskirts of the ruined city of Luoyang, Hai Han established a kingdom, with him as its ruler. The Warlord of Luoyang went out to cement his status as the most powerful force in the region, with thousands of survivors living in his realm and dozens of lesser warlords paying tribute to him. Only after he had consolidated his power did Hai Han begin to think beyond the immediate future, and only then did he realise how how bleak things were. The land was dead, most of the Chinese people were ash, and all around were warlords too shortsighted to think of anything but themselves. He could see that his realm was headed for collapse, plagued by problems ranging from dwindling food supplies to bandit raiders, all of which threatened to rip apart the kingdom he had built. Stopping that from happening was a daunting task, but that didn't deter the warlord from issuing decrees throughout his realm. If the ground could not grow crops, then food would come from vat grown yeast, from the strange mutated flesh beasts born of the radiation. When ammunition stockpiles began to run low, primitive foundries were built to forge bullets and shells from scrap metal. People were encouraged to procreate by generous incentives and a few veiled threats, expeditions were dispatched to recover forgotten technology. Bandits were stamped out by border patrols and punitive strikes against hideouts. Slowly, the problems were combated and dealt with, one by one. In time, Hai Han's kingdom might have flourished, an enclave of civilisation in the wasteland, but his fief came into conflict with the upstart Atomic Kingdom. The Warlord of Luoyang had greater manpower and resources, a powerful army, a ruler with military experience, and an established and relatively stable realm. The Atomic Kingdom had extensive caches of advanced technology and equipment, its scavengers guided by the Viceroy, and hope, fuelled by a dream of escaping Earth. When the Atomic Kingdom launched a brazen assault on Luoyang, the unexpected happened: Hai Han surrendered. Despite a few failed attempts to depose him in the panic that followed, Hai Han survived all of them to meet with the envoys of the Atomic Kingdom. When questioned as to why he had surrendered, he replied that he preferred being a servant in a prosperous country than ruler of a barren wasteland, and then added that he had embraced their aspiration of finding a new world to start afresh. He would pledge his loyalty, his kingdom and his abilities to the service of the Viceroy. Now, Hai Han serves as one of the Atomic Kingdom's foremost generals, as his prior experience in warfare makes him one of the best commanders the Atomic Kingdom have. Commanding the ground armies of the Atomic Kingdom, he fights against the warlords and bandit that still rule much of China, as well as the foreign enemies that led China to destruction and ruin the first place. Though some distrust him due to his history as a warlord, Hai Han's military victories and significant contributions to the Atomic Kingdom have done much to silence such whisperings for now. Lei Liang Lei Liang became the General of the Air Force divisions in Viceroy's army, after a rather unexpected meeting with Nao. He is a very calm and good leader, however he occasionally outbursts. He was born in Wuhan, the first city destroyed in the nuclear war, and swore to himself that he will be the one with more airplanes to unleash doom on his enemies. His rank in the army he served before, the Blue Chinese, was corporal. Lei Liang led a small training camp near the Red/Blue border but assumed the region to be of minor value due to its uninhabitable mountains and poor soil. No one would fight for this piece of dirt. Lei Liang was in his commander tent in the morning as usual: "Shit! Now the bombs fell, and everyone is dead, huh? What were they thinking with that? Those Reds attacked, the Blues retaliated, and now we are the sole survivors. No contact to the other camps either. I can only let people investigate the area for survivors..." He snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing noise from the outside. Two soldiers were fighting: "You bastard, do you want to kill us all!?" One soldier screamed while punching the other one in the face. He retaliated with a headbutt, coming up: "You have no fucking idea! EVERYONE IS DEAD ALREADY! Don't you understand this? I could care less about this shit going on!" and with that said, he took his knife, trying to attack the other one. Lei Liang interfered: "Are you idiots out of your minds? If we don't work together, but against each other, we will ALL DIE sooner or later. Yes, everyone is dead, we KNOW! But we are SOLDIERS, we are trained for cases like this!" Liang let go of the guys, and they headed off. Minutes later a shot was audible - the Guardsman had lost his mind and commited suicide. Then, late evening and the sun was setting, a Warrior LAV vehicle drove into the camp. Three people came out, one of them was not a Blue Chinese member but a young looking girl. She was more than capable in martial arts and, directly comming into his tent, disarmed him without problems. She remained calm however, and asked him a question he would never forget: "Would you pay the lives of 500,000 soldiers for 8 kilometers of useless soil? Was it really worth it?" He shook his head in denial and asked why she would say something like that. "Because... THEY did it. You know who." The girl ran out, and Lei followed her. Soldiers had gathered around, and all pointed their weapons downwards. Yuming Oshang stood in the middle, asking the commander to meet a certain person. Lei immediately ordered to capture the girl, but Hai Han came to him and said something creepy: "Corporal, we have no chance to survive like this. But they say they have a possibility. A certain king is waiting." Lei knew the old royal family was dead already, so it was quite disturbing to hear of a king. Still he would ask who it is. Nao, as she mentioned her name now, was interested in letting the two meet and thus Lei Liang and a company of elite soldiers drove into the mountains just one hour later. Nao led them, and upon arriving at the bunker, Yuming told the soldiers to keep their weapons away. Lei looked at Nao who was looking at him in return with an evil smile, and thus he ordered the soldiers to do it. They all went inside into the darkness. The Viceroy activated his radio line as usual, and Nao told everyone who that person was. The Viceroy's voice went active, seeing how more and more people filled the room, and asked everyone a question: "I see now how many there are, and I will ask you all a question: Will you continue to serve someone who obliterated our country or will you serve me, who will try to give birth to a new kingdom?" This was certainly unexpected. "Con... sider...!" Viceroy opened again with a such self-sure voice only a leader could have. "The Red and Blue Chinese destroyed our country in their own greed for power. Consider their foreign vassals, the Allied Nations and the Soviets. Consider the death of so many millions who died for them. AND consider your options now. Serve me, and we, together, will take revenge on them. Leave me and die for a forgotten dream, or join me and I will build up this glorious country once again. What do you say?" The room went silent for a moment, until Lei Liang hold up his fist and screamed: "All hail Viceroy, all hail China!" Just seconds later, some of his soldiers joined in the battle cry, and the whole room was soon filled with anticipation. Viceroy had reached his first goal: people will military knowledge and soldiers to use. Tie Quan Whenever the name Tie Quan is mentioned, the Atomic Chinese try to move to another topic quickly, but not many know why. The reason is, General Tie Quan just does not like to be the topic of a discussion. She is a disciplined person and knows several techniques of martial arts, but none of them were useful in the cruel world of the modern China. The civil war orphanated her, as with many millions of children, and she was taken care of in the Red Chinese army. They turned her into a disciplined warrior, some even dare to say a living weapon. She cares for those under her command, but is cold about everything else, making her the perfect type of General in the cold endless legions of Viceroy's cloned army. In the tradition of the ancient Chinese, she mastered a wide array of weapons; swords, spears, bows alike as with many modern guns and missile launchers. Tie Quan is all too eager to end one's life fast, because this is what she learned in her life. She led hundreds of soldiers into battle, but most of them were older people, and only in small skirmishes in the last five years. Peace came quickly, but it would not last. Shortly after Tie Quan entered military service, a cease fire was negotiated, and she had only led small attacks so far. This did not even change when the bombs started falling, annihilating everything. Tie Quan had never seen such destruction, but withstood the urge of revenge. She did not have any friends and did not know the words of fear or lost, but the word anger was unknown to her as well. But even when more and more soldiers withered away, and the black acidic rain fell down, Tie Quan would not go away from her post. She often thought about what to do and tried holding the people together, as many of them went insane and several commited suicide or died from illnesses. It was a cruel life fate gave to her, struggling to survive in the post-apocalyptic world. One morning when Tie Quan was on duty, something strange happened: a small force of military vehicles no one had seen before, with a weird, round design, headed straight through the dusty landscape irradiated from the bombs. Tie Quan believed she was daydreaming, but the vehicles were real, and she tried alarming the commander. Another woman who was on duty along with her kept visiting the weird group of tanks. Several of them looked rusty, but still new in a sense. Tie Quan ran down the stairs, along wounded and ill soldiers and a mass of rotting corpses. The stench in the camp was unbearable which was the reason she wanted an observer job. She ran into the commander tent, but only to notice the commander had died by now due to his own illness. Running out, Tie Quan barely managed to grab her weapon, as the instant she came out, soldiers of the unknown force swarmed into the camp. They had weapons, and strange ones at that, but they did not shoot at anyone, instead loading the ill people into their vehicles. Not understanding, Tie Quan wanted to fire her gun, but it did not react at all. Just upon solving the problem, a girl stood in front of her. She pointed her gun at her, but she stayed calm: "Now now, no need to be unfriendly." "Who the FUCK are you weird guys? Hey, and what are you doing with my comrades!?" "We are trying to save them." Tie Quan looked up: "Save them? Don't give me that fucking bullshit!" Adjusting her gun, she suddenly felt rain comming down. It was the same black rain which fell since weeks now and made people ill. The girl stayed there, not harmed at all by it. Now Tie Quan realized she was speaking the truth. "Damn it!" she screamed and ran away, feeling the rain burning on her skin. "Load the people into the vehicles, we'll take them back to base. Maybe we can actually save a couple of them." the girl commanded. Tie Quan hid in her tower, as the convoy finally wanted to head off, then, seeing her chance when the rain stopped, she ran out and to the girl. She fired a few shots in her direction, but missed badly. Tie Quan knew she was going to die now, but she had no regret, thinking about the dreaded land, the dust which once has been such a beautiful landscape, when the rain was not black and desolating. The girl, on the other hand, tried a few martial arts attacks instead of using a rifle, and Tie Quan could block them. "Not bad, young lady! But I am far better in this!" she boasted sending the girl flying headover. The two fought around 5 minutes, then Tie Quan hit herself on a tank, and her opponent stood over her: "My victory. Now let me introduce myself, I am Nao Mileng. I have an idea, you should join us. We are neither Blue nor Red, neither the misleaded democrats nor the self-loving communists. We try to rebuild this desolate country and take revenge on those who destroyed it." Tie Quan stood up taking Nao's hand and called upon her friend, still on the tower, to come down. "Who is your leader?" Nao Mileng smiled. "We know him as Viceroy." Ren Yu Bo Bingwen At one point in his life, Bo Bingwen was a sailor in the Nationalist navy, a fact that would eventually lead to him being made commander-in-chief of another, different navy in his later years. Serving on board one of the few ships the Nationalists had, he saw action against the Communists in the earlier days of the war, fighting against them until a shell sunk his ship, killing his comrades and costing him his right leg. At this time the civil war had not descended into the complete insanity of its later years, and Bo was discharged thanks to his injury. He spent the next few decades in a small coastal village, making a living as a fisherman, only hearing about the Civil War from official Nationalist reports over the village radio and the occasional story from soldiers when they passed through the village. He had heard whispered rumours, of course, about how the Nationalists and the Communists had both forsaken any sense of morality, and were willing to do anything to destroy the other, but disconnected from the war as Bo's village was, they remained only rumours. Then the bombs fell. Over the next few weeks, Bo watched as the rest of his village succumbed to radiation poisoning, or took it upon themselves to attempt to escape, many going out by sea, in search of countries far away from China. Eventually he was the only one left in the village. Though the fish had long died, killed by the poisonous dust that had fallen from the sky, Bo still had food and water, enough to last him for a long time. It was a lesson his father had taught him; "if the fish don't bite, you will still need to eat." He would spend the days on his boat, trying to catch something, only rarely succeeding. Why he lived while the young and healthy had died, he didn't know. Eventually, however, another person came, a young girl who broke into his house. Most would have reacted by attempting to drive the intruder away, but Bo was only glad for the company, after being alone for so long. As the girl, who introduced herself as Chiren Kilong, had later told him, it was just as well, since she would have killed him if he had tried to attack her. He spent the next days listening to Chiren's stories, as she told him about some of the horrors that she had seen or personally experienced during the war. Then, on his last day in the village, a vehicle came, of a make quite unlike anything he had even seen before. The people who came out of the vehicle did not wear the red of the Communists or the blue of the Nationalists, but rather bright green uniforms, emblazoned with a black and white yin-yang symbol. He watched as Chiren approached and challenged them. The woman who led the group explained to him that there were from the Atomic Kingdom of China, a new power that had risen from the wasteland. She spoke of the Viceroy's promises of stability, safety, escape, and revenge on those who had been responsible for such a great calamity. While Bo did not care for these things, he agreed to return with the group to one of the Atomic Kingdom's strongholds anyway, if only because he thought he might be able to contribute in some way, to help those who had been scarred by the war, like Chiren, have a chance at a future. Chiren Kilong Since her birth, Chiren Kilong could have been said to have anything but a normal childhood. Early on in her life, her parents were taken from her, victims of one of countless Communist Chinese bombing raids. By this time all the orphanages in the city were already packed to the brim, and with both her parents dead and no other relatives she could turn to, Chiren Kilong was forced to strike out on her own. For the next few years of her life, Chiren learned to survive on the streets, looting, pilfering and scavenging; surviving on whatever scraps of food she could find or steal. Her position was not unique, and in time she came to lead a band of children in a similar predicament to her. For the most part, they were left alone, as the Nationalists had far more pressing matters to deal with than groups of thieving orphans. However, the very fact that she was an orphan attracted the Nationalists, since she would not be missed by anyone, and in 1960, she found herself kidnapped off the streets and brought to a secret Blue Chinese lab, to serve as a test subject in one of the countless experiments the increasingly desperate Blue Chinese were conducting. Chiren found herself subjected to gruelling experimentation, as her body was tortured and modified, surgically enhanced by surgeons who stripped away flesh and bone to replace it with metal, injected with drugs and chemicals by scientists, all as part of an attempt by the Blue Chinese to create a supersoldier. They were guinea pigs, mercilessly experimented upon with experimental techniques to determine whether they would be safe or not for others. Dozens of other test subjects died, but Chiren survived. And with each passing day, her hatred for her tormentors grew. The opportunity for escape finally came when the Communist Chinese launched an attack on the facility she was in. In the confusion, she managed to escape and willingly threw her lot in with the Red Chinese, believing that they couldn't be any worse than the enemy they fought. Yet, her hatred for the Communists grew as well, for they showed no more mercy or compassion than the Blue Chinese had, using her as the Blue Chinese had used her, studying her in order to figure out what the Blue Chinese had done so that they could then replicate it. She escaped again, killing her guards and breaking out. She fled from both Red and Blue, running from them, trying to evade their pursuit. Even when the bombs fell, Chiren could not rest; both Blue and Red China were destroyed, wiped out by their own weapons, but the wasteland would show her no more mercy than the Red and Blue Chinese had. Fortunately, by this time she expected no less from anyone or anything; for weeks she wandered the wastes, fending off bandits and mutated animals, surviving on supplies scavenged from the homes of the dead. Her wandering would only come to an abrupt end when she stumbled across a fishing village. Believing it deserted, she broke into one of the houses, hoping to find something she could scavenge. She was startled to come face to face with its occupant, and immediately assumed the worst, ready to kill him if it became necessary. But to her shock, the man quickly offered her food and drink and a place to stay, his only price being that she help him out in various chores. Never had such kindness been shown to her before, and it caused her to initially react with suspicion. Only after much convincing did she accept that the man who called himself Bo Bingwen had no ulterior motives. She spent the next several weeks in the house of Bo Bingwen, until one day a strange vehicle drove up outside the village, and several green-clad figures stepped out. She challenged them, asking them for their purpose for coming to the village. The response was surprising. The woman, clearly the leader of the group, explained that they were from the Atomic Kingdom of China and that they served the Viceroy. She promised to take them back to the safety of one of the Atomic Kingdom’s strongholds if they wanted, and much, much else. Chiren listened, and found herself agreeing with the words she heard. She wanted to escape this blasted hellhole of a country, to leave for another planet where she could start anew, where she could finally have the normal life the war had robbed from her. She would join the Atomic Kingdom for that chance, that promise of escape, and she would do whatever it took to achieve that goal. Other Officers Xia Ting Born to a well-off family in Kunming, Xia Ting was far enough behind the frontlines that the war never truly came to her until the atomic bombs fell. After the bombs fell, she threw her lot in with a group of survivors. They spent several weeks spent wandering the wastelands, and more and more of her group succumbed to radiation or starvation until they ran into an Atomic Kingdom patrol. Offering them food, water, and sanctuary, many in the group quickly accepted the patrol's offer, including Xia Ting. Xia Ting, grateful though she was to the Atomic Kingdom, soon tired of being just another fertile body to be protected from harm until it was time to begin rebuilding the non-clone population. Seeking to assist the Kingdom in some way, Xia Ting looked into the possibilities; she could not be a Noble Officer, fighting on the frontlines; there was danger in that, and she did not wish to be a soldier in any case. She could not be a scientist, for though she was well educated she had no more knowledge of atomic physics or cloning as most people. Eventually, however, Xia Ting found a role which she was suited for; the Atomic Kingdom had commanders and generals, but it needed communications officers, command staff, support personnel to fill out roles that the clones could not fulfil. A knack for organisation made her particularly good at the role of communications officer, and she was quickly noticed for her abilities. Now, Xia Ting is an intel liaison in the Royal Guard, passing on intelligence reports, data, and orders to the Atomic Kingdom's top commanders. She is not a strategist or a tactician, nor is she one of the scientists who develop the many esoteric weapons that the Chinese use in battle. Despite this, her role is equally vital to the Atomic Kingdom's military, for she makes sure the Kingdom's commanders up to date on events, keeping them abreast of information that could cost or win them a battle. Mingxia Main Article: Mingxia Category:Characters Category:Lore